


Celebrationis

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Series: Coffee & Tea: Hetalia Fiction [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A sprinkle of Oliver's cray into Arthur, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Graphic Thirst for the D, Jealousy, M/M, Misuse of "Sweet Angel", Misuse of demonology and religion and mythology, Possessive Behavior, Rutting, Sweet Devil AU, Thirsty England | Arthur Kirkland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: The war is over, Alfred will be the King of Hell, but before that, there is much celebration. Arthur searches for his king but finds him in the arms of a snake demon instead. Cue angry demon noises.Alfred was drunk. His smiles were wide, lopsided, utterly handsome and charming. His shirt was loosened at the top, showing his collar bones and a bit of his broad chest—and the well-endowed demon dancing around him pressed herself against him and snaked her arms around his shoulders, pulling themselves closer.Arthur was going to kill her, kill all of them.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: Coffee & Tea: Hetalia Fiction [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1078125
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Celebrationis

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my "Kingdom of Hell AU" which I've been writing on and off as a means to cope with the stresses of law school. LOL. Anyway, this is just a few scenes after Alfred's Army conquers the Nine Realms of the Netherworlds with the aim to found the Kingdom of Hell. It's pretty standalone.  
>    
>  The only important things you need to know are that Alfred and Arthur are Fallen Angels. Alfred is essentially Lucifer and Arthur is Belial. Alfred's angels wings were burnt off when he Fell from Heaven, while Arthur's were torn off during Alfred's Revolution/Rebellion.  
>    
>  This is also available on my tumblr, [**here**](https://serikkun.tumblr.com/post/612032383930204160/fic-usuk-celebrationis%22).  
>    
>  P.S. if these sorts of things bother you, please hit the back button. I will not tolerate hate and negativity here. I know it can be a touchy subject for certain individuals.

Arthur was pissed and horny.

All around him was cheers and fanfare, demons and fallen angels drunk on spirits and victory. Not even Kiku was spared, as the usually avoidant demon was on his third bottle of spirits and he was dancing around the large bonfire with other demons. It was as if they forgot they were all flammable—and they were drunk on their feet, swaying dangerously close to the fire!

_Idiots! Bloody fucking idiots!_

One mistake and that bonfire could spread all over camp and what would be the worth of their victory? Of Alfred’s victory?

Arthur wanted to scream, so he did. He screamed to the dark skies, his voice drowned by everyone else’s. A few took notice of him and imitated him, screaming to the skies in a drunken chorus. Arthur wanted to strangle them, strangle every last one of these drunken idiots—

“Oh, what is wrong, little angel?” Francis cooed, slipping beside Arthur and snaking his arm around his shoulders. “You look livid! Aren’t you supposed to be happy? Alfred is the only Netherlord left now!”

Arthur glared at him, slapping the incubus’ hand away. Here was another bane of his existence. Had Francis been any other incubus flitting around him, Alfred would’ve ripped him in two and crushed his skull. But _no_ , the one incubus that had to be the most bold and annoying had to possess an essence of Baal. Alfred would never risk killing one even if Arthur begged on his knees, mouth full of cock and ass sore from being used. The only way he could get Alfred to erase Francis’ existence was if Francis actually hurt him or fucked him, but Francis was smart enough to know and test his limits. He knew how to survive, and Arthur hated him for it.

“Don’t touch me, imp!” Arthur hissed, stepping away from Francis. He was _painfully_ horny but the incubus was effective at scaring off some of his excited libido. Still he didn’t want all of it gone, he was horny and he wanted to release it the proper way: a thorough fucking. He didn’t even care about the where and who would see, he just _really_ needed Alfred’s dick inside of him.

Francis laughed, though he kept his arms and tail to himself. “Ah, but I see how _that_ can be frustrating—everyone, and I mean _everyone_ , wants a piece of him now! How could someone like you stand a chance against a lamia, hm?”

Arthur liked to consider himself a patient person. He managed this entire army for the last few years, including having to deal with the most awful and arrogant and stupid demons he had the misfortune of ever crossing in his existence, and he hadn’t started a killing spree via Alfred (he may have threatened the army years ago with that Minotaur as an example, but he never really did anything serious after that). But at that very moment, he ran out of all the patience he stretched on ever since the Fall, and punched Francis on the nose.

The incubus was knocked back in surprise, not expecting the attack, and he let out a colorful curse when his brain caught up and registered the pain.

“The next time you insinuate that Alfred would be interested in something as common and drab as a lamia, I will _cut_ your tail off.”

Arthur turned on his heel, leaving Francis to nurse his own wounds while he went to find Alfred—and to ascertain if there indeed was a lamia slithering around him. He didn’t care if they were celebrating their long awaited victory, he would gut any demon who thought they could run their filthy hands (or tails) all over Alfred.

…

……

………

_Bloody fuck._

Alfred was drunk. His smiles were wide, lopsided, utterly handsome and charming. His shirt was loosened at the top, showing his collar bones and a bit of his broad chest—and the well-endowed demon dancing around him pressed herself against him and snaked her arms around his shoulders, pulling themselves closer.

Arthur was going to kill her, kill all of them.

He pulled out his dagger, hilted with obsidian and the blue gemstone Alfred gave him, the blade itself was made of silver, perfect for killing demons in one strike. He marched towards them with a purpose, and a rage building inside of him. He could already _see_ it, see the demon’s corpse lying forgotten on the ground while he would have his arms around Alfred’s shoulders, their bodies pressed together as they danced, and Alfred would kiss him, would touch him all over—

Arthur stopped, his eyes meeting Alfred’s icy blue gaze and his body shook, unable to tear his eyes away. When Alfred absorbed the last Netherlord, he underwent another transformation. He got even taller, larger, more powerful but that was expected.

What they didn’t expect was how horns grew out from the crown of his head, black, thick, and twisted. They were the thickest and longest Arthur had seen, and Antonio said it was a symbol of his power and status. Wings sprouted from his back and just like his horns, they were large and thick. To any demon who saw him, they would know who Alfred was. Everything exuded power and Arthur’s knees turned weak every time he thought of it.

But the best thing, in Arthur’s opinion, was how Alfred’s black eyes turned blue. It wasn’t the same blue he had before the Fall, it was different and the only best way Arthur could describe it was that it was the hue of ice and fire. And oh how he _wanted_ , how he _yearned_ for those eyes to look at him, to undress him, to bore into his own in the throes of passion. How he _despaired_.

And Alfred _knew_ it. He knew it the moment he saw his new transformation, he knew it the moment he saw how Arthur looked at him, he knew _everything_. Arthur also knew he was being baited, being forced to _endure_ , to _suffer_ until Alfred had enough fun and would finally— _finally_ touch him, kiss him, mark him, fuck him. And Arthur let himself be baited, he would chase him while Alfred continued to evade him, but _this_. This was Alfred’s last move, if Arthur can help it because he couldn’t wait any longer, he couldn’t endure another night without touching Alfred.

Arthur sheathed his dagger and surged forward, continuing his march with a new purpose. Alfred keeping his eyes on him, a smirk appearing on his lips and one fang peeking out teasingly. Alfred _wanted_ him, not the bitch in his arms. He wanted Arthur, and he wanted Arthur to come to him. This was his game, this was the end, and Arthur’s prize would be all of Alfred.

He kept his eyes steady on those icy blues as he approached and grabbed the demon by her hair, pulling her off and throwing her to the side. He all but jumped into Alfred’s arms and reached for his neck, it was harder now, with Alfred getting so much taller but Arthur loved it, he loved it even more when Alfred covered him with his body. He was so large now, and there was nothing better (other than kissing Alfred, being fucked by Alfred) than feeling Alfred’s weight over him.

“Alfred,” he breathed, desperate and wanting. Those large hands held him by the waist, lifting him up and allowing him to wrap his arms securely around Alfred’s shoulders. He kissed him, passionately, deeply, utterly desperate, and Alfred matched him equally in everything.

Arthur was breathless, near delirious once the kiss ended. He stared, half dazed, into those eyes and felt the stirring in his stomach. _He was so beautiful and mesmerizing,_ and Arthur won’t ever share him with anyone. They could stare, they could _long_ for him, but they couldn’t have him, not like how Arthur can.

Alfred pressed his nose into the crook of Arthur neck, letting out a groan as he inhaled the scent and nibbled on the soft skin.

“You took your time,” Alfred growled into Arthur’s skin, teeth biting down and dragging. “You made me wait too long, Arthur.”

Arthur’s chest fluttered, Alfred rarely talked to him like that outside of their bedroom or privacy. He cupped Alfred’s face, pressing his lips over cheeks and nose, licking and nipping.

“I _want_ you so bad, Alfred. _Please_. I _need_ you.”

Alfred let out a loud laugh, low and open. He turned those eyes at Arthur, and then everything went brighter and only then did Arthur realize Alfred had covered them with his wings. But now he stretched them open, and many looked towards them—

_Let them look._

Arthur smirked to himself, he brought Alfred’s face towards him and gave him an open mouthed kiss. He slipped his tongue in, shamelessly moaning as he curled his fingers into Alfred’s hair. He ground his hips against Alfred’s torso, feeling both pleasure and pain from how hard he was. He broke the kiss with a whine when he felt Alfred squeeze his ass, massaging them lazily.

“ _A-Alfred, I—I’m going to—“_ he gasped, holding onto Alfred’s hair and suddenly everything stopped. Panic quickly set in, his body shaking from the sudden lack of stimulation. “Alfred—“

“Not here,” was all Alfred said and they were off the ground, his large wings taking them far from the ground in one strong swoop.

The demons beneath them cheered, waving their arms to chant Alfred’s name. Arthur _saw_ them now, the meaning of victory sinking into him—this was Alfred’s people now, and everything in the horizon belonged to him. Everything, all of the vast Netherworld that took them a decade to conquer, it all belonged to Alfred. He choked up and didn’t even notice when Alfred laid him down on a bed.

“Arthur?” Alfred held his hand, lips a breath away from his knuckles. “What’s wrong?”

“You won,” Arthur answered, breathless for a different reason. He let his gaze roam over Alfred’s face, seeing the change from the seraph he had been to the king he now was. “You are a king.”

Alfred intertwined his fingers into Arthur’s hand and leaned his cheek on the other demon’s knuckles. His grin was crooked and smug, and he simply stated, “I am _the_ king.”

Arthur didn’t know when or why he started crying, but he felt Alfred wiping his cheeks with his fingers and tongue. The _king_ shushed him, whispering soothing words into his skin until Arthur caught himself and breathed deeply to stop himself from crying further.

“We’re celebrating, my sweet angel. There should be no tears here.”

“I apologize,” Arthur sniffled, pathetically trying to stop himself. “It’s just, _you’re_ the king now, Alfred.”

“Does that change anything?” Alfred asked, voice unfairly neutral as pressed his forehead against Arthur’s and kept their eyes leveled.

“No.” Arthur was breathless under the intensity of those eyes, he was going to choke up if he didn’t turn his eyes away but he couldn’t do it. He wanted.

“Shall you stop serving me, now that I am king?”

“No.”

“You’ll stay by my side?”

“ _Yes_.”

“For how long?”

Arthur whined lowly, Alfred’s breath was warm against his lips and he wanted to kiss him, wanted him to make him feel better, wanted him to smother him with pleasure until he felt broken with it.

“ _Forevermore._ ”

“And when I rise against Heaven? What shall you do then?”

Arthur released a breath he’d held the moment Heaven was mentioned, they haven’t talked about God and the Heavens for years that he wondered if Alfred gave up on it. He thought Alfred might have been satisfied with the Netherworlds, be satisfied with being its king, be satisfied with a throne somewhere in a darkened world.

 _He wasn’t_.

And the thundering in Arthur’s chest only worsened as a rush came over him, leaving him almost dizzy. He held Alfred’s face, bringing their lips together, sliding his tongue against Alfred’s.

“I’ll be—” Arthur gasped, breaking the kiss just long enough to speak a few words, “—by your side—my great king.”

Alfred lifted himself up, licking his lips as he looked down at Arthur.

“Let me reward you for your loyalty, sweet angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any requests or questions, you can hit me up at my [**tumblr**](https://serikkun.tumblr.com/). I'm also trying out a new way to supplement my tarot reading by doing "tarot prompts" -- you can submit any ship or pair of a fandom I know, and I'll draw five cards for it, which would be the basis of the fic. xD


End file.
